Sanjay
- Super= - Scout= }} |aliases = The Sonic Youth |gender = Male |species = Human |age = 10 |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Turquoise |affiliations = Sanjay's family |friends=Timmy Turner A.J. Chester McBadbat Elmer |loveinterests=Kimmy |parents = Unnamed father Sanjay's Mom (mother) Sanjay's Stepdad (step-father) |pets = Omar (cat) Timmy (elephant) |siblings = Unnamed Stepbrother (step-brother) |first = Hail to the Chief |voiced by = Dee Bradley Baker}} Sanjay is a student at Dimmsdale Elementary School that attends Mr. Crocker's class. He is one of Timmy's "back up" friends. Character Sanjay appears as one of Timmy's "Back Up friends" along with Elmer (Timmy's main friends are A.J. and Chester), and is often striving to get recognition from the other three. He is a stereotypical nerdy student who likes doing homework so much that he actually reminds the teacher to give it out, much to the chagrin of his classmates. Description Sanjay looks and talks like he is of Indian (south asian) descent. He wears a tucked in yellow shirt with gray pants and he has round glasses with bluish green pupils. His hair sort of resembles Chester's but darker in coloration. He is also rather short in size (though this can be said for most of the people in his age group). Background Sanjay is considered to be Timmy's third best friend (though a back up nonetheless). In likeness to this, Sanjay had also stated that he had never been to Timmy's house (thus, showing a lack of friendship between the two). He has a little influence to Elmer because both of them sometimes get colds. He and Elmer are considered Timmy's "back up friends" and they are even more unpopular at school than Timmy and his friends. Within the show, Sanjay is portrayed as a rather intelligent character (though not as smart as AJ). He, like most of Timmy's other friends also suffers the fate of having Vicky as his baby sitter. Sanjay also appears to have an obsession with Timmy. In "Escape From Unwish Island", he exclaimed "At last, Timmy has come to rescue me!" Later after he was told that he was dreaming, Sanjay said "Bye Timmy, see you in my next dream!" Sanjay lives with his mother, step father and presumably his step brother on a military base. He was a member of Timmy's Squirrel Scout troop but he decided to join the Cream Puffs instead because he liked their knee socks. In his first appearance in the show, Sanjay was confirmed to being the leader of the Library Club in the Dimmsdale school. Family Sanjay lives with his biological mother and his step father on a military base. His step father is a drill sergeant in the military who trains Sanjay early each morning. Sanjay gets along well with his family including his older step brother who has only been seen once whom gave Sanjay a lift to school when he missed the bus. The whereabouts of his natural father are unknown at this point. See also *Elmer *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Timmy Turner and Sanjay Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Classmates Category:Sanjay's family Category:Allies Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker